Un combat difficile
by Chlooe02
Summary: Lily a quatorze ans. Elle est amoureuse mais très timide. Celui qu'elle aime est prit. Lorsqu'elle l'apprend, son esprit la travaille. Elle va en devenir malade. S'enchainera tout une lutte acharnée de ses proches pour qu'elle retrouve la santé lorsqu'il s'apercevront de ses troubles.
1. Prologue

Lily est la cadette de la famille Potter. C'est l'unique fille d'Harry et de Ginny Potter. Elle a maintenant quatorze ans. Elle a deux frères, James, qui a dix-sept ans et Albus, qui a quinze ans. Lily vit dans une grande famille heureuse et épanouie. Elle a également de nombreux cousins et cousines.

Lily est une jeune fille bien portante. Elle a un petit ventre, mis à part cela, elle a déjà une silhouette bien dessinée. Elle est de taille moyenne. Elle a un visage rond, de grands yeux en amandes chocolats, un petit nez fin et des lèvres pulpeuses rosées. Elle a généralement les pommettes rosies. Elle a de longs cheveux roux flamboyants descendant en cascade ondulés jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Bien qu'elle est hérité de la chevelure de sa mère, elle n'a pas hérité des tâches de rousseur caractéristique des Weasley.

Les noms Potter, Weasley et Granger sont toujours synonymes de prestige malgré les vingt années écoulées depuis la fin de la Grande Guerre. Le nom Malefoy n'est plus synonyme de terreur comme il l'était après la guerre. Drago Malefoy et sa mère Narcissa Malefoy ont su redoré le blason de leur famille. C'est ainsi que la nouvelle génération, Teddy Lupin, Léandre et Ambre Black, Victoire Weasley, Molly Weasley, James Potter, Dominique Weasley, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley-Granger, Scorpius Malefoy, Hugo Weasley-Granger, Louis Weasley, Lily Potter, Lucy Weasley, et Fred Weasley vit dans un monde où leur nom est synonyme de respect mais est-ce que cela leur convient ?


	2. Une rentrée mouvementé !

**Une rentrée mouvementé !**

_ Aujourd'hui, on est le 1er Septembre. C'est la date du départ du Poudlard express pour une nouvelle année à l'école. Je m'apprête à faire ma quatrième année. James, lui va vivre sa dernière année à l'école. Peut-être que Gryffondor perdra moins de point lorsque James et ses amis finiront leur études. Tonton Sirius disent que James est comme Papy et lui quand ils étaient à l'école. Quant à Albus, il a fini à Serpentard. Personnellement, je trouve que James aurait mieux trouvé sa place chez les verts et argents mais je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans les cachots. Dominique et Rose sont à Serdaigle. Louis et Lucy sont à Poufsouffle. Hugo, Fred et Roxanne sont à Gryffondor également. Albus est plutôt calme lorsqu'il n'est pas en conflit avec un élève de sa maison. Albus déteste Scorpius. Pourquoi ? J'ai jamais compris. Moi, Scorpius, je le trouve trop craquant._

\- Lily ! Descends on va être en retard, cria Ginny.

\- J'arrive Maman !

Lily referma son journal intime et le glissa dans une poche intérieur de sa cape. Elle attrapa sa baguette posée sur son bureau, sorti de sa chambre et se précipita vers le grand escalier pour rejoindre ses parents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily ? D'habitude, c'est James qu'on attend, dit Albus.

\- Hé ! Riposta le dit James en tapant gentiment son frère à l'épaule.

\- On y va, dit Harry coupant court les chamailleries de ses fils. On doit rejoindre tout le monde sur le quai à 10 heures 30.

\- À quoi ça sert d'être là-bas si tôt ? Demanda Albus. Le train ne part qu'à 11 heure.

\- Pour avoir le temps de tous se dire au revoir mon chéri, répondit sa mère.

\- Mouais... On s'en va pas à l'autre bout du monde...

\- Albus !

\- J'ai rien dit...

\- Bon, cette fois, on y va. J'ai déjà mis vos malles dans la valise. Lily, n'oublies pas Perle. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je la prenne.

\- Je vais la chercher Papa.

\- Elle est dans le salon ma chérie, lui annonça Ginny en voyant Lily partir vers la cuisine.

\- Merci Maman.

Pendant que Lily alla chercher sa chatte, James, Albus et Ginny allèrent prendre place dans la voiture. Quant à Harry, il attendait sa fille devant l'entrée pour pouvoir verrouiller la porte de leur manoir. En effet, les Potter possédaient un grand Manoir, dû aux récompenses obtenues pour leur rôle durant la Grande Guerre, et le salaire qu'ils gagnent. Harry est le chef du bureau des aurors, et Ginny est médicomage. Ils gagnent bien leurs vies. Les trois enfants Potter n'ont donc pas à se plaindre, car s'ils suivent les règles, ils peuvent avoir ce qu'ils veulent.

Lily était revenue avec Perle, une chatte angora qui doit son nom à sa couleur. Elle a un pelage blanc-rosée comme les perles de culture. Ils étaient presque arrivés à King Cross. Il fallu encore dix minutes à Harry pour conduire sa BMW X5 noire jusqu'à la gare. Une fois arrivée, James se précipita dehors.

\- Pas la peine de te presser, dis Lily. Tu vas passer toute l'après-midi avec elle dans le train.

\- Jade a été nommée Préfète-en-Chef.

Jade est la fille de Théodore Nott, un sang-pure et ancien élève de Serpentard, et de Su Li, une sang-mêlée et ancienne élève de Serdaigle. Jade est en septième année à Serdaigle. C'est la petite-amie de James depuis quelques mois.

\- Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta petite-amie, le taquina Harry.

\- Papa !

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Toi aussi, tu es pressée ? Tu ne semblais pas l'être à la maison, dit Ginny.

\- Maman ! Pourquoi, serai-je pressée de retourner à l'école ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour revoir ton amoureux ?

\- Maman, rouspéta Lily. Je n'ai pas d'amoureux !

\- Et bien, si tu le dis.

Ginny se doutait bien que sa fille s'intéressait à un garçon mais elle est bien trop timide pour le dire. En plus, elle est jeune, et à son âge, on ne parle pas de ses histoires de cœur à ses parents.

Ils avancèrent et se dirigèrent vers la voie n°9 3/4. Ils traversèrent le mur pour se rendre sur le quai du Poudlard Express afin de rejoindre tout le monde. Molly et Arthur étaient déjà là. Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo aussi. Bill, Fleur, Dominique et Louis également. Victoire et Teddy sont là même s'il ne vont plus à Poudlard. Je pense que Victoire est là pour dire au revoir surtout à son frère et à sa sœur. Audrey, Percy, George, Angelina, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne et Fred sont arrivés, depuis peu car ils sont en train d'embrasser tout le monde.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui, Lily.

\- Tonton James n'est pas là ?

\- Je pense qu'il est avec Narcissa et les Malefoy. Ils vont nous rejoindre après, je pense.

Tout le monde pensait que Sirius était mort. Finalement à la fin de la guerre, et pendant ses études Hermione, lors de son stage dans le département des Mystères, a fait des recherches sur l'arche voilée qu'a traversé Sirius. À la fin de ses études, elle a été engagée en tant que chercheuse dans le département. Elle a très rapidement ce qui s'était passée et a fait revenir Sirius. À son retour, Narcissa et Sirius se sont mis ensemble pour rattraper le temps perdu, car elle n'avait pas voulu épouser Lucius Malefoy. Ils ont eu des jumeaux Léandre et Ambre. Ils ont dix-huit ans.

Là, Sirius, Narcissa, Léandre et Ambre sont probablement avec Drago Malefoy, le fils de Narcissa et Scorpius, le fils de Drago. Il entre en cinquième année.

\- Ils sont avec Scorpius, je suppose, dit Albus l'air boudeur.

\- Je pense qu'ils vont en effet dire au revoir à Scorpius, répondit Harry.

\- Encore et toujours lui.

\- Albus ! Scorpius ne t'a rien fait, s'énerva Lily.

\- Arrête de le défendre ! Yen à que pour lui. Scorpius par-ci, Scorpius par-là. À l'école, à la maison. Yen à marre !

\- Tu es jaloux, cria Lily. Laisse-le tranquille. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'acharnes sur lui.

Au moment où Lily s'emporta, les Black et les Malefoy arrivèrent. Harry s'interpose entre ses deux enfants pour mettre fin à leur dispute.

\- Voilà qui est réglé, Sirius est arrivé.

Lily rougit violemment en se retournant car Sirius était là, mais Scorpius était également présent avec le reste de sa famille. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa fille rougir.

\- Tonton, il était temps que tu arrives. Albus était encore en train de nous faire une crise de jalousie, dit Lily en allant embrasser son oncle. Bonjour, Mrs Black. Monsieur Malefoy.

Elle fut coupée par Narcissa.

\- Lily, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Narcissa, même Cissy, si tu préfères.

Lily hocha timidement la tête. Puis, elle regarda Scorpius est lui souri timidement. Scorpius est un très beau garçon. Il est grand pour son âge, mince et musclé par le Quidditch. C'est l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Les traits de son visage sont bien dessinés, et il a de grands yeux gris-bleu acier.

\- Salut Scorpius, dit James. Tu n'as pas vu Jade, par hasard ?

\- Elle est avec ses parents et les Zabini. Ils sont proche du milieu du train.

\- Merci. Papa, je peux aller la rejoindre ?

\- Vas-y mais tu n'oublies pas de venir dire au revoir à tout le monde.

\- D'accord, merci Papa.

James parti en courant pour rejoindre Jade.

\- Sinon, quel était le problème, Albus ? Demanda Sirius.

\- Rien, répondit-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Menteur, dit Lily tout bas.

\- Père ?

\- Oui, Scorpius ?

\- Je peux retourner avec Appoline et Edward ?

\- Vas-y mais tu reviens à 10 heures 50. Compris ?

\- Oui, Père.

Lily regarda Scorpius partir. Elle aurait tellement aimé être son ami. Narcissa observait Lily qui ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Scorpius.

\- Alors Malefoy, comment va ton entreprise ?

\- Ça va, les affaires se déroule bien, Potter ! Et toi ? Pas trop de criminel ? Se moqua Drago.

\- C'est relativement calme pour le moment. Comment va Scorpius ?

\- Il est toujours le garçon calme qu'il était enfant. Potter, il n'oubliera jamais ça mère, mais en dix ans, il s'est habitué au fait qu'elle soit morte. Je sais qu'il est heureux, il a ses amies, il est brillant à l'école, et il a même été nommé préfet.

\- En effet, il a l'air d'aller bien. Une chose est sûre, il doit tenir son calme de sa mère. Il a été été nommé préfet ?

\- En effet. Ce n'est pas le cas de tes enfants.

\- James est trop immature pour être préfet, le coupa Lily. Quant à Albus, il passe son temps à embêter Scorpius, il n'allait pas le nommer préfet. Et moi, je suis trop jeune pour être préfète.

\- Lily, rouspéta sa mère. Ne te mêle pas de la conversation de ton père et de Drago.

\- Pardon Papa. Excusez-moi Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Ce n'est rien Lily.

Harry et Drago avait repris leur conversation. Ginny discutait avec sa mère et Narcissa. Quand à Lily, elle surveillait l'heure sur sa montre gousset en argent, avec la devise des Black modifiée par Narcissa que lui ont offert Sirius et Narcissa à son dernier anniversaire. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart pour essayer de voir Scorpius.

\- Que fait Lily ? Demanda Molly.

\- Ah ! Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse, répondit Ginny.

\- Et qu'elle guète l'heureux élu, ajouta Narcissa.

\- Vous êtes au courant de quelque choses ? Demanda Ginny à Narcissa.

\- J'ai juste vu les regards qu'elle lançait à Scorpius. Et si elle surveille l'heure, c'est parce que Drago a donné une heure à Scorpius pour revenir.

\- Tout s'explique, répondit Molly.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Albus est jaloux de Scorpius, quant à Lily, elle s'énerve tout le temps pour le défendre.

Alors que Lily attendait de voir revenir Scorpius, les adultes continuaient leur discussion. Quelque minutes plus tard, les Nott et les Zabini arrivèrent. Scorpius et James étaient avec eux. D'ailleurs, James tenait Jade par la main, cela ne surpris personne puisque tout le monde savait qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Cependant, Lily remarqua tout de suite les mains enlacées de Scorpius et Appoline. Appoline est la fille de Blaise et Pansy Zabini. Cela la troubla tellement qu'elle avait les yeux qui brillaient. Elle décida de dire au revoir à tout le monde maintenant et de monter dans le train.

\- Lily, tu dis déjà au revoir ? Interrogea Ginny. Il reste un quart d'heure !

Ginny avait vu pourquoi sa fille voulait monter immédiatement.

\- Je veux avoir un compartiment vide pour lire tranquillement.

\- Je comprends. Si tu souhaites lire calmement tout s'explique. Au revoir ma chérie.

\- Au revoir Maman.

Lily embrassa sa mère, et la laissa la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle partait mais parce qu'elle avait vu que Scorpius et Appoline sortaient probablement ensemble. Cependant, personne ne saurai qu'elle pleure pour ça.

\- Ma chérie, chuchota Ginny pour que seule Lily l'entende. Il y aura d'autres garçons, et puis je suis pas convaincue que tu lui ais dit qu'il te plaisait. Je me trompe ?

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de garçon ? Demanda Lily en chuchotant.

Lily fit comme si elle ne voyait pas de quoi parler sa mère. Ça la gênait de parler de sa avec sa mère.

\- Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir, il te suffit de me dire que tu ne veux pas en parler. Sache que si ça ne va pas quand tu es à Poudlard, si tu ne sais pas à qui parler, envoie moi une lettre.

\- Merci maman.

Lily dit alors au revoir à sa grand-mère et à Narcissa. Elle termina par aller dire au revoir à son père et à Drago, tout en séchant ses larmes.

\- Au revoir Monsieur Malefoy. Au revoir Papa.

Elle embrassa Drago, puis son père qui la prit dans ses bras et elle monta dans le train.

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle pleure avant de partir pour Poudlard, dit Harry l'air inquiet.

\- Elle ne pleure pas pour ça. Notre fille connaît son premier chagrin d'amour.

Ginny, Narcissa et Molly avait rejoint Harry et Drago.

\- Comment ça ? Dit harry. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était amoureuse.

\- T'as pas changé depuis l'école Potter ! T'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes, se moqua Drago. Ta fille est amoureuse de mon fils.

\- Et toi, tu es toujours aussi moqueur ! Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

\- J'ai vu comment elle le regardait. J'ai aussi lu la tristesse dans ses yeux quand il est arrivé avec Appoline.

\- J'espère que ton fils ne sera pas le même tombeur que toi Drago. Sinon il va briser le cœur de plus d'une fille, se moqua Ginny.

\- C'est toi qui dit ça ? Il me semble qu'il y a eu pas mal de garçon avant que tu sortes avec Harry à l'époque, non ?

\- Ouais, bon c'est vrai, avoua Ginny de mauvaise foi.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Du premier chagrin d'amour de Lily, de nos ancienne histoire de cœur, dit Ginny.

\- Ça y est, elle connaît ses premiers chagrins ? Moi, je n'y est pas encore été confrontée avec Rose. Qui est le briseur de cœur ?

\- Mon fils, Granger... Et pas étonnant pour ta fille, si elle est aussi prude que sa mère.

\- Oh... La ferme Malefoy ! Ma fille est loin d'être comme moi.

\- Tiens, aujourd'hui tu ne me dis pas " c'est pas Granger, c'est Weasley " se moqua-t-il.

\- Peu importe...

Tout le monde fut surpris. D'habitude, lorsqu'il l'appelait Granger pour l'embêter, elle répliquait qu'elle ne s'appelait plus Granger. Aujourd'hui, elle dit qu'elle s'en fou. Molly espérait qu'ils ne se soient pas disputés. Narcissa espérait la même chose. Quand à Harry, Ginny et Drago, ils attendaient des explications. Pendant ce temps, Ron était avec Fleur, Bill et Gabrielle.

\- Un problème ? Demanda Drago.

\- Plus tard. Bon vous parliez de vos histoires de cœur, non ?

\- On va vous laisser nous. On va rejoindre Sirius et Arthur, annonça Molly. En plus, le train ne va plus tarder à partir.

En effet, les enfants avaient déjà dit au revoir à leurs parents est été dans le train. Jade et Edward étaient dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef. Rose, Scorpius et Appoline ont rejoins les autres Préfets dans le compartiment qui leur est dédié. James, Albus, Hugo, Dominique, Louis, Lucy, Fred et Roxanne étaient installés dans le compartiment situé devant leurs parents. Quant à Lily, elle s'était installée seule à l'autre bout du train.

\- D'accord, dit Ginny. Alors, Drago, combien de petite-amie officielle lorsque tu étais à Poudlard ?

\- Officiellement, je ne suis sortie qu'avec Pansy mais on n'était pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il y'a eu plein d'autres filles...

\- Jalouse Granger ? Ironisa-t-il.

\- Pas du tout Malefoy ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

\- Drago, dit lui de qui étais-tu amoureux lorsqu'on était ensemble, dit Pansy en arrivant avec Blaise.

\- De qui ? Demanda aussitôt Ginny toujours accroupi aux potins.

\- Pansy, tu étais obligée de parler de ça ?

\- Bien sûre !

\- Ça s'est Pansy tout crachée ! Révéler nos secrets qu'on préférerai oublier, se moqua Blaise.

\- Pansy, s'il te plait !

\- Malefoy, tu as autant honte pour demander ça si poliment, rigola Hermione.

\- Ou il est toujours amoureux, ajouta Blaise.

Cette remarque lui valu un regard assassin de la part de Drago.

\- Bon Drago, c'était qui ? Demanda Ginny encore plus curieuse.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Pansy le fit avant, ne prenant pas au sérieux la remarque de son mari.

\- C'était Granger. Il était amoureux de toi Hermione.

Nos trois anciens Gryffondor furent surpris, et on pu voir dans le regard de Drago, un mélange de colère et de gène.

\- Moi ? C'est impossible Drago. On se détestait à l'époque.

\- Par principe, répondit-il simplement.

\- Il est fou de toi depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard, plus encore depuis le Bal de Noël en quatrième année, ajouta Blaise.

\- À dire qu'ils sont passés à côté d'une merveilleuse histoire, dit Ginny.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Gin' tais-toi !

\- Alors là, pas question Granger ! Pas maintenant que tu connais mon plus gros secret.

\- Hermione était amoureuse de toi jusqu'en fin de cinquième année, révéla Ginny.

Blaise rit. Drago fut surpris.

\- Quoi ? Dirent en même temps Harry et Pansy !

\- Ginny !

\- Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant Mione ?

\- Harry, à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas te dire que j'étais amoureuse de ton ennemi à l'école ou encore du garçon qui passait son temps à se moquer de moi ! Ça frôle le ridicule mais...

\- C'est vrai que tu ne l'as pas épargné alors que tu étais fou d'elle ! Se moqua Blaise.

\- J'avais pas le choix et tu le sais, s'énerva Drago.

\- Attends ! Dit Pansy. Tu as dit mais ?

\- Non, ce n'est rien dit Hermione.

Son regard s'est assombri, elle semble à la fois triste et en colère.

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça a un rapport avec mon frère ? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione se mis à pleurer dans les bras d'Harry.

\- Il me trompe, dit-elle contre le torse d'Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il me trompe... Il me trompe avec Gabrielle...

\- Excuse-moi Mione.

Ils ont tous entendu les paroles d'Hermione. Harry fit signe à Drago pour qu'il prenne Hermione, ce qu'il fit. Harry se dirigea vers Ron et lui balança son poing à la figure. Les enfants ont assisté à la scène du train. C'est seulement après que le train parti.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Hurla Ron.

\- Tu te moques de moi la Ron ? Tu trompes Hermione et tu oses me demander ce que je fais ? Tu as pensé à Rose et à Hugo ?

\- Harry, s'il te plait, tais-toi ! Dit Ron qui ne souhaitait pas que toute la population soit au courant, déjà que maintenant sa famille était au courant.

\- Ron, comment as-tu osé ? Demanda sa mère. Tu nous fais honte. Que vont penser tes enfants.

\- Harry ! Dit Ginny. On s'en va. On va avec Hermione, les Zabini et les Nott chez Drago.

* * *

Les enfants étaient choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

\- James ? Pourquoi Papa a frappé Tonton Ron ? Demanda Albus inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas Albus...

\- Je suis quasi sûre que ta mère pleurait dans les bras de Monsieur Malefoy ! Précisa Dominique.

\- Il faudra qu'on écrive à nos parents pour en savoir plus, dit Hugo.

Une heure plus tard, Scorpius, Appoline, et Rose les rejoignirent.

\- Vous êtes de retour ? Demanda Louis.

\- Le professeur Flitwick a dit qu'on pouvait rejoindre nos amis.

\- Vous pensez que Jade et Edward auront le droit de nous rejoindre également ? Interrogea James.

\- Je pense, dit Rose. Mais tu sais, tu auras tout le temps de voir Jade à l'école.

\- Je sais. Mais, ce n'est pas pareil quand elle n'est pas là. Au faites Scorpius, depuis quand vous sortez ensemble avec Appoline ? Je vous ai vu quand on est allé rejoindre nos familles, vous vous teniez la main.

\- Euh...

\- Depuis ce matin, dit Appoline. Scorpius me l'a demandé ce matin.

\- Je vois. Moi qui pensait que tu ne t'intéressais pas aux filles, que tu t'intéressais plus à tes livres, je suis surpris.

Scorpius rougit. S'il savait la vérité.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter de ne pas voir Lily au lieu d'embêter Scorpius et Appoline, ajouta Rose. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas là ? Elle est toujours là d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai ça. On a tellement été choqué par ce qu'on a vu au moment où le train allait partir qu'on ne sait même pas rendu compte de son absence.

\- C'est ta faute Albus, accuse James. Si tu l'avais laissé tranquille avant de partir, et tout à l'heure sur le quai, on en serait pas à chercher après elle.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre mais c'est pas le moment de vous disputer. Pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé sur le quai ? Demanda Appoline.

\- Tonton Harry a donné un coup de point à mon père. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, Dominique aurai juré que maman pleurait dans les bras du père de Scorpius ! Dit Hugo.

\- Quoi ? Dirent les trois préfets.

\- Pourquoi 'Mrs Weasley pleurait-elle et surtout pourquoi dans les bras de mon père ? Ils sont toujours en train de se chamailler.

\- Ils se chamaillent, et pourtant mon père et ma mère, enfin surtout mon père, disent que Drago est amoureux de votre mère.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? Dit Rose. Ils se sont toujours détestés à l'école. Puis, ils s'est mariés avec la mère de Scorpius. Maman s'est mariée aussi. Donc, c'est pas logique.

\- Écoute, c'est une conversation que j'ai surpris.

Ils continuèrent de débattre sur les éventuels sentiments de Drago Malefoy à l'égard d'Hermione Weasley-Granger, ils avaient complètement oublié Lily à nouveau.

* * *

Lily était installée seule dans un compartiment avec son journal intime. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient tellement elle avait pleuré. Elle pleurait toujours d'ailleurs. En silence.

_Aujourd'hui, devait être une bonne journée. Pourtant, rien ne s'est bien passée et il n'est que midi. Je n'ai même pas fin. J'ai juste envie de resté seule. J'étais tellement heureuse de revoir Scorpius. Je sais que tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Être amoureuse de lui, ce garçon qui plait à beaucoup de fille, ce garçon à qui je n'ose pas parler. Mais c'est compliqué de lui parler. Il est à Serpentard, je suis à Gryffondor, nos maisons se détestent. Même s'il nous arrive de réussir à réunir nos petits groupes d'amis, on est en rivalité. Rien n'a vraiment changé depuis l'époque de papa et maman. En plus, mon frère, Albus, le déteste. Je sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais même pas s'il y a une vraie raison. Enfin, on a pas le même âge, du coup, on a même pas de cours ensemble. Voilà qu'en plus de tout ce qui m'empêche d'oser lui parler, Appoline, une fille de notre cercle d'ami sort avec lui. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais craqué devant lui,devant tout le monde. J'ai tenu bon. Mais bon, ça se comprend qu'il les choisit. Toutes les filles lui tournent autour. Il est beau, il est grand et musclé. Il est séduisant, intelligent et drôle. Elles lui tournent autour aussi pour sa fortune mais moi ça je m'en moque, mes parents ont eux aussi beaucoup d'argent. Moi, je lui ai jamais réellement parlé alors si Appoline s'intéressait à lui, il n'a probablement pas hésité. Elle est jolie. Elle est grande, métisse aux yeux verts. Elle fait tomber plus d'un garçon. Moi, je suis loin d'être jolie, en plus je suis grosse. Je ne suis même pas intéressante alors pourquoi je lui plairait ?_

Lily se remit à pleurer.

* * *

Edward et Jade entendirent des pleures en passant devant un compartiment pour rejoindre leurs amis. Ils descidèrent de frapper pour savoir ce qui se passer puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir, les rideaux avaient été tiré.

\- On ferait mieux de savoir ce qui se passe, dit Jade.

\- En effet.

Edward frappa. Les pleures cessèrent. Jade décida d'ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Lily assise seule dans le fond d'une des banquettes recroquevillée sur elle-même, avec un carnet qu'elle serait fort dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air si fragile.

\- Edward, va retrouver les autres. Tu leur dis que je suis avec Lily.

\- Oui, j'y vais. Occupes-toi bien d'elle. À tout à l'heure Lily.

Edward parti et Jade referma la porte du compartiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ma puce ? S'inquiéta Jade.

\- Ce n'est rien... Répondit Lily en étouffant un sanglot.

\- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque choses qui te tracasse. Sinon, tu ne serais pas en train de pleurer.

\- Scorpius...

\- Oh ! Tu es amoureuse de lui...

Elle confirma en hochant la tête.

\- Il sort avec Appoline, ajouta Lily dans un murmure.

\- Je sais. Mais, ils sortent ensemble depuis ce matin. Donc, il n'y a rien de sérieux. Il ne resteront peut-être pas très longtemps ensemble, tenta de la rassurer la Préfète-en-Chef. Tu devrais envisager de parler un peu plus avec lui pour mieux le connaître.

Lily hocha la tête et sourit timidement. Elle appréciait beaucoup la petite-amie de son frère. Elle pouvait tout lui dire, Jade essayait toujours de l'aider.

\- Sèche tes larmes, dit Jade en lui tendant un mouchoir. On va rejoindre tout le monde. Ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir.

* * *

Edward arriva devant le compartiment de ses amis. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Edward, Jade n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda aussitôt James.

\- Elle est avec ta sœur, elles vont arriver.

\- On a complètement oublié Lily, dit Rose. Elle va bien ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Sauf si être seule dans un compartiment recroquevillée sur elle-même à se morfondre est synonyme de bonheur, ironisa-t-il.

\- Reste calme, répond Rose. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là, j'ai voulu partir à sa recherche. Mais entre-temps, j'ai appris quelques choses qui s'est passée sur le quai, et ça a lancé un débat.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ? Rien de grave, j'espère !

\- Mon père a lancé un coup de point à la figure de celui de Rose ! Répondit Albus. Et sa mère pleurait dans les bras du père de Scorpius. Alors, on se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour que ça dégénère.

\- Ton père a du être heureux Scorpius ! Rigola Edward.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec mon père ? S'emporta Scorpius.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit Appoline en déposant un bisous sur sa joue.

Edward prit un air sévère. Il n'appréciait pas se rapprochement entre Scorpius et sa sœur bien qu'il adorait le garçon. En fait, il ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de relation. Appoline était la meilleure amie de Scorpius alors pourquoi tout à coup, ils décident de sortir ensemble.

À ce même moment, Jade arriva avec Lily. Jade frappa et entra, suivi par Lily. Elle avait beau pensé à sécher ses larmes, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés tellement elle avait pleuré. Jade se dirigea dans les bras de James.

\- Lily ! Dit Rose. Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans un compartiment un peu plus loin... J'avais besoin d'être seule...

Rose prit sa cousine dans ses bras, et lui chuchota qu'elle était là si elle voulait parler à quelqu'un. Rose avait toujours su que Scorpius plaisait à Lily. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage. Cela lui arrivait même de se demander si Scorpius le savait, tout le monde avait l'air de l'ignorer alors que l'on pouvait facilement s'en rendre compte. La preuve, il suffit de voir dans quel état elle est aujourd'hui.

\- Lily, dit James. Papa a frappé Tonton Ron.

\- Quoi ? Répondirent Lily et Jade.

\- On s'est pas pourquoi, mais notre mère pleurait dans les bras de Monsieur Malefoy, ajouta Hugo.

\- Oh ! Répondit simplement Jade.

\- Ne dit rien à propos d'éventuels sentiments de mon père ! Ça fait déjà deux fois que c'est sous-entendu, je le serai si c'était le cas. En plus, c'est probablement pas pour ça que la mère de Rose et Hugo pleurait, s'emporta Scorpius.

\- Scorpius, c'est pourtant vrai. Ton père en parle avec le mien parfois... Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il n'a jamais refait sa vie ? Il a appris à aimer ta mère, mais il n'y en a qu'une qu'il ai réellement aimé, ajouta simplement Jade.

\- Pourquoi m'en a-t-il jamais parlé ? Répondit le blond vexée.

\- Scorpius, on s'est que ton père a peur de te faire souffrir en t'apprenant qu'il n'a aimé ta mère que parce qu'il en était contraint.

\- Il a su l'aimer lorsqu'elle était vivante, c'est l'essentiel. Il ne lui a jamais fait de mal, et c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Maintenant, je veux que son bonheur, il le mérite. Je veux aussi connaître la vérité.

\- Sauf que là, celle qu'il aime est marié, dit James.

\- Il faudra qu'on leur demande des explications. On leur écrira demain. Comme ils s'attendent à ce qu'on leur écrive comme Roxanne et Keira vont être réparties ce soir, c'est l'occasion de savoir, précisa Rose.

Le trajet se termina une heure plus tard. Lily ne parla pas du trajet. Elle resta dans ses pensées. Ne voulant pas parler à ses amis de la raison pour laquelle elle avait pleuré. Puis les Préfets et Préfets-en-Chef repartirent à leur compartiment ainsi que Lily pour récupérer leur bagage.


	3. Les révélations des adultes

**Les révélations des adultes**

La répartition avait eu lieu la veille. Les élèves sont toujours répartis de la même manière. Cependant, les professeurs ne sont plus les mêmes. Le professeur Flitwick est devenue le nouveau directeur à la fin de la guerre. Le professeur MacGonagall avait préféré garder son poste de directrice adjointe. Maintenant, elle a pris sa retraite mais elle passe régulièrement à l'école. Sirius a été nommé professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal car il excellait dans le domaine et directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Neville est professeur de Botaniques. Lisa Turpin est devenue la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose et la directrice de maison de Serdaigle. Megan Jones est la professeur de sortilège et la directrice de maison des Poufsouffle. Théodore Nott est professeur de Potions et directeur de maison des Serpentard. La nièce de Madame Pomfresh, Anna Pomfresh est la nouvelle infirmière. Susan Bones est professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Léanne Diggory est professeur d'étude des Moldus. Les professeur d'Arithmancie, d'Astronomie, d'étude des Runes, de divination et d'histoire de la magie et de vol n'ont pas changé.

_Hier soir, lors de la répartition, j'observais la table des Serpentard. Je voulais voir comment était Scorpius avec Appoline. Quand on les observe de loin, on a pas l'impression qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils étaient comme avant, comme s'ils étaient juste les deux amis qu'ils étaient. C'est bizarre. Mais, je pense que ses mon esprit qui me joue des tours, il doit probablement voir et comprendre ce que j'aimerai qu'ils soient. C'était les seules choses qui me préoccupaient réellement. L'histoire des adultes ne m'intéressait pas vraiment. C'est égoïste, je devrait m'inquiéter pour ma famille, mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que Scorpius. Bon, j'ai tout de même pu voir que Roxanne, la petite sœur de Fred Weasley et Keira Nott, la petite sœur de Jade ont toutes les deux été réparties à Gryffondor. Apparement son père, le professeur de potions ne semblait pas ravie._

\- Lily, au lieu de te confier à ton journal, c'est à tes amis que tu devrais le faire, dit rose.

Lily ferma son journal. Elle n'avait pas vu Rose entrer dans son dortoir. Rose et Lily n'étaient pas dans le même dortoir. Rose était dans le dortoir au-dessus de Lily.

\- Rose ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien et toi ? Tu ne vas pas passer ta journée ici ? On doit tous aller s'installer dans le parc pour écrire à nos parents, tu vas venir ?

\- J'ai pas le choix, tu m'y entraîneras de force si je ne viens pas, rigola Lily.

\- Tu comprends vite, se moqua Rose. Allez viens, on y va !

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Rose entraîna Lily hors du dortoir afin de se rendre dans le parc du château.

* * *

_Maman, Papa,  
_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés à l'école. On est bien installé et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai régale. On voulait vous dire que Roxanne a été répartie à Gryffondor, et Keira, la petite sœur de Jade aussi. Monsieur Nott n'avait pas l'air très ravi. Ça nous a tous fait rire de voir la tête qu'il a fait._

_On a également vu tonton Harry te frapper papa avant que le train quitte la gare, et toi maman, Dominique dit que tu avais l'air de pleurer dans les bras de monsieur Malefoy, alors on aimerait des explications._

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_Rose et Hugo._

* * *

_Maman, Papa,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés à l'école. On est bien installé et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai régale. On voulait vous dire que Roxanne a été répartie à Gryffondor, et Keira aussi. Monsieur Nott n'avait pas l'air très ravi. Ça nous a tous fait rire de voir la tête qu'il a fait. Tout ce passe bien, normal on est là que depuis hier soir. Enfin, Lily n'a pas l'air dans son assiette._

_On a également vu que papa tu avais frappé tonton Ron avant que le train quitte la gare, et Dominique dit que tata Hermione avais l'air de pleurer dans les bras de monsieur Malefoy, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous ici_

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_James, Albus et Lily._

* * *

_Maman, Papa, et Victoire (si tu es là),_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés à l'école. On est bien installé et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai régale. On voulait vous dire que Roxanne a été répartie à Gryffondor, et Keira, la petite sœur de Jade aussi. Monsieur Nott n'avait pas l'air très ravi. Ça nous a bien fait rire._

_On a également vu tonton Harry frapper tonton Ron avant que le train quitte la gare, et tata Hermione avait l'air de pleurer dans les bras de monsieur Malefoy, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup_

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_Dominique et Louis._

* * *

_Maman, Papa,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés à l'école. On est bien installé et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai régale. On voulait vous dire que j'ai été répartie à Gryffondor, et Keira, la petite sœur de Jade aussi. Monsieur Nott n'avait pas l'air très ravi. C'était trop drôle._

_On a également vu tonton Harry frapper tonton Ron avant que le train quitte la gare, et tata Hermione avait l'air de pleurer dans les bras de monsieur Malefoy, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup et on attend vos explications alors ne nous mentez pas._

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_Fred et Roxanne._

* * *

_Maman, Papa, Molly,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à l'école. Je suis bien installée et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai délice. Je voulais vous dire que Roxanne a été répartie à Gryffondor, et Keira, la petite sœur de Jade aussi. Monsieur Nott n'avait pas l'air très ravi. C'était trop drôle._

_On a également vu tonton Harry frapper tonton Ron avant que le train quitte la gare, et tata Hermione avait l'air de pleurer dans les bras de monsieur Malefoy, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup et on attend vos explications alors ne nous mentez pas._

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, je vous embrasse._

_Lucy._

* * *

_Papa,_

_Je suis bien arrivé à l'école. Je suis bien installé et comme toujours le festin de début d'année était un vrai délice. Je voulais te dire que Roxanne et Keira ont été réparties à Gryffondor. Théo n'avait pas l'air très ravi que Keira aille à Gryffondor. T'aurai vu sa tête, c'était trop drôle._

_On a vu Monsieur Potter frapper Monsieur Weasley avant que le train quitte la gare, et Mrs Weasley avait l'air de pleurer dans tes bras selon Dominique, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup._

_J'aimerai beaucoup d'explications. J'aimerai que tu me dises aussi ce que tu ressens pour Mrs Weasley. C'est pas la peine de me mentir papa. Je ne te reprocherai rien. Edward, Jade et Appoline disent que tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle, déjà à l'école. Je ne les croyais pas avant que ce soit Jade qui me le dise. Je veux tout savoir, même tes vrais sentiments pour maman._

_En attendant que tu me répondez, je t'embrasse._

_Scorpius._

* * *

_Maman, Papa,_

_On est bien arrivé à l'école. La répartition à bien eu lieu, on voulait vous dire que Keira est à Gryffondor. Si vous aviez vu la tête de Théo, c'était trop drôle._

_On a également vu Harry frapper Monsieur Weasley avant que le train quitte la gare, et Hermione avait l'air de pleurer dans les bras de Drago, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup et on attend vos explications concernant le coup de point et ce qu'il y a entre Drago et Hermione._

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_Edward et Appoline._

* * *

_Maman,_

_On est bien arrivé à l'école. La répartition à bien eu lieu, on voulait vous dire que Keira est à Gryffondor. Si tu avais vu la tête de Papa, c'était trop drôle._

_On a également vu Harry frapper Monsieur Weasley avant que le train quitte la gare, et Hermione avait l'air de pleurer dans les bras de Drago, alors on aimerait des explications. On s'inquiète tous beaucoup et on attend vos explications concernant le coup de point et ce qu'il y a entre Drago et Hermione._

_En attendant que vous nous répondez, on vous embrasse._

_Jade et Keira._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils écrivaient les lettres destinées à leurs parents. Ils écrivirent également une lettre à Molly et Arthur ainsi qu'à Narcissa.

\- Hé ! Dit Scorpius. On pourrait demander à Théo et à Sirius ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tout, ils sont à l'école, comme ça, on a pas besoin d'attendre une réponse.

\- Scorpius, on est dimanche, Sirius a rejoint ta grand-mère et Théo est probablement chez lui.

\- Oui, tu as raison, on attendra qu'ils répondent alors.

\- On devrait aller manger, dit Hugo. Profitons-en, aujourd'hui on peut manger tous ensemble.

\- Génial ! Dit Albus de manière ironique.

Il devait déjà manger à la table de Scorpius la semaine, et le weekend c'est pire.

\- Tu vas pas recommencer, s'énerva Lily.

\- Toi aussi Lily, dit James. Vous vous calmez tous les deux.

\- C'est simple. Je ne viens pas avec vous, comme ça je n'entendrais pas Albus se plaindre, et toi tu seras heureux. À plus tard.

Lily rentra au château sans attendre ses amis et parti dans son dortoir. Tout le monde fut choqué de la réaction de Lily. Elle ne s'était jamais emportée aussi rapidement. James commençait à s'inquiéter pour sa petite sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demande Appoline.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça avec Albus, répond James. Mais depuis hier matin c'est pire. Je ne vais jamais les supporter. Donc, je te le dis déjà à toi Al, tu as intérêt à te calmer, j'ai autres choses à faire que de gérer vos crises.

\- Ouais... T'as juste oublié que tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

\- Fait comme tu veux mais tu débrouilleras avec papa et maman.

\- Allez on va manger dit Edward, j'ai faim moi !

Ils rentrèrent au château pour prendre le déjeuner. Il s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle, bien que la majorité du groupe vienne de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard.

Ils commencèrent à prendre leur repas.

\- Au faites Edward, ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas entendu parler de tes conquêtes ! Dit James.

À cette phrase, Rose lâcha sa fourchette. James, Edward, Jade, Appoline, Albus et Scorpius s'en aperçurent. Rose et Edward sont sortis ensemble l'an passé. Edward est connu pour être un vrai tombeur. Il ne sort pas avec les filles, il passe la nuit avec elle et les jette ensuite. Sauf qu'il est sorti avec Rose pendant trois mois, c'était son premier petit-ami mais en réalité personne ne savait qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble. Edward l'a quitté quelques jours après qu'il ai fait l'amour ensemble. Rose ne s'est jamais senti plus humilié qu'à ce moment-là. Elle a compris qu'il était sorti avec elle pour l'ajouter à son tableau de chasse, enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit. En réalité, Edward était comme ça avant de sortir avec Rose. S'il l'a quitté, s'est parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aimait et ça lui faisait peur. Il n'a jamais pu lui dire car Rose ne reste jamais seule avec lui.

\- Tout va bien, dit-elle l'air troublé tout de même.

\- Alors Edward ? Ajouta sa sœur.

\- Hum, si vous cherchez à savoir depuis combien de temps, je n'ai pas eu de fille dans mon lit, je dirais que ça fait quatre mois.

Rose fut surprise, encore plus que le reste du groupe car ça remonter au moment où ils étaient ensemble. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit la dernière ?

\- C'était qui ? Demanda Albus.

\- Oui c'était qui ? Demandèrent en même temps James et Jade.

Edward regarda Rose, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jade. Rose détourna le regard de celui d'Edward. Elle comprit qu'elle l'avait mal jugé, qu'il lui manquait des explications.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit-il mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Dit Appoline. Tu n'as jamais refusé de nous donner le nom d'une de tes conquêtes. Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ?

\- Hé bien...

Edward se dit qu'il avait l'occasion d'avoué indirectement à Rose qu'il l'aimait.

\- Alors ?

\- Je sortais avec cette fille.

\- Quoi ? Dit Scorpius. Toi ? Sortir avec une fille, une relation sérieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de tomber amoureux, dit-il vexé.

\- Tu étais amoureux ? Demanda Rose.

\- Oui, je l'étais et je le suis toujours...

\- Alors, pourquoi tu nous as rien dis ? Demanda Jade. Pourquoi vous n'êtes plus ensemble ?

\- Parce que vous auriez trouvé ça bizarre. C'est moi qui l'ai quitté.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es un idiot Edward Zabini, dit sa sœur.

\- J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais...

\- Peut-être qu'elle t'aime encore, ajouta Rose en souriant timidement.

Edward la regarda et lui souris. Il était heureux de l'entendre. Elle l'aimait.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Rose, tu ne devrais pas dire ça ? Dit Appoline. On sait très bien que s'il la quittait après avoir couché avec, il y a peut de chance qu'elle l'aime encore ou c'est une grosse idiote. Tu m'excuseras mon cher frère de te briser le cœur, mais la prochaine fois réfléchis aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'agir !

Rose réfléchissait. Elle avait le choix de clouer le bec à Appoline, ou laisser Edward culpabiliser plus longtemps.

\- Je suis donc une idiote, ajouta Rose en baissant la tête.

\- Quoi ? Dirent James, Appoline, Hugo et Scorpius.

Jade avait compris rapidement que c'est de Rose dont il était question.

\- Tu as fait l'amour avec Rose et tu l'as laissé comme toutes les autres. Comment as-tu osé ? Dit James.

\- Rose ? Dit Appoline.

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Edward est mon frère mais il a été un parfait crétin avec toi, il ne m'hérite pas que tu le pardonnes aussi facilement.

\- J'ai dit que je l'aimais encore pas que je lui avais pardonné. Ça fait plusieurs mois que je suis gentille, que je fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, parce que je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un apprenne que j'ai été assez idiote pour me faire avoir, s'emporta Rose. J'ai toujours refusé de me faire avoir par un garçon et le premier à qui j'offre mon cœur se moque de moi donc non je n'ai rien pardonné. Sur ceux, je n'ai plus faim. À plus tard.

\- Rose, attends ! dit Edward.

\- Plus tard...

Rose retourna à son dortoir. Elle se mit dans son lit, et tira les rideaux pour être seule et pleura. De joie, de colère, toute sortes d'émotions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

\- Ça y est ! Dit James. Maintenant qu'on est au courant, tu vas connaître la colère et la vengeance de Rose. C'est pas bon pour toi.

\- Je confirme, dit Hugo. Elle a le tempérament de maman, elle ne va pas te pardonner facilement.

\- Donc elle n'a pas le tempérament de ta mère, dit James. Ta mère n'aurait jamais pardonné ce genre de chose.

\- En effet...

La journée se termina sans Rose et Lily. Les deux jeunes filles avaient fini la journée dans leur chambre. Demain, c'était la reprise des cours. Edward et Jade avaient distribué les emplois du temps au petit-déjeuner.

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la reprise des cours. On va probablement recevoir les lettres de nos parents et enfin savoir ce que l'on veut savoir et ce qui s'est passée. Je vais pouvoir repasser du temps avec mes amis comme on va surtout être en nombre réduit, on sera avec les gens de nos classes. Donc, je verrais moins Scorpius. Ça me rend autant triste qu'heureuse. Le voir me fait plaisir car il me plait, mais ça me fait mal car il sort avec Appoline. Bref, je dois y aller j'ai pas envie d'être en retard le premier jour._

Lily alla rejoindre Rose, Hugo et James dans la salle commune.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à te préparer, dit James. Tu cherches à plaire à un garçon.

\- J'étais avec mon journal James. Je me moques éperdument des garçons. Je ne suis pas idiote au point de tomber amoureuse. Pour souffrir après c'est pas la peine.

Rose parti suite au parole de Lily. Lily n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au déjeuner alors elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa cousine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

\- C'est l'une des idiotes que tu as décrit, dit Hugo.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rose est sortie avec Edward l'année dernière. Après qu'il est couché ensemble, Edward l'a quitté, il était amoureux d'elle et ça lui faisait peur.

\- Vous êtes sérieux là ? J'ai fait une connerie en disant ça ?

\- Je crois bien...

\- Bien je lui parlerai après. On y va.

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle. Rose était déjà là. Lily, James et Hugo allèrent la rejoindre.

\- Rose, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser en disant toi, j'ai dit ça justement pour cacher que j'étais en réalité une idiote. Je voulais pas le dire à mon frère.

Lily regarda son frère.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire car je voulais pas que tu m'embêtes avec ça. C'est moi l'idiote, pas toi Rose. Edward t'aime, même s'il n'a pas su te le montrer. Moi, celui que j'aime, il en aime une autre, dit-elle tristement.

\- Lily, ça te passera, tu n'es pas idiote pour autant. Tomber amoureuse ne te rend pas plus bête, dit James. Ça vaut pour vous deux. D'ailleurs, Rose, tu sais que j'apprécie Edward mais venges-toi un peu avant de lui pardonner. Parce qu'imaginer la réaction de ta mère lorsqu'elle va apprendre comment il s'est comporté avec toi. Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne le sera pas. Maintenant que ce n'est plus un secret, ça finira par se savoir par nos parents. Quand à toi Lily, je ne sais pas qui est ce garçon dont tu es amoureuse bien que j'ai ma petite idée, mais s'il te fait souffrir, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas.

\- James, tu parles comme papa. Évites de te faire vieux avant l'âge, se moqua Lily. Mais, merci d'être un grand frère parfait.

\- Merci James. Lily a raison, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père quand tu parles comme ça.

\- Faut bien qu'il y est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, dit James en souriant. Regardez, tonton Sirius arrives vers nous. Et il fait signe à Albus et aux autres de venir je pense.

\- Ca va, on lui a facilité la tâche, on s'est installé à la table des Serdaigle, dit Lily.

\- Vous allez déjà perdre des points, dit Rose.

\- Non, Sirius est mon parrain Rosie, dit James.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça James.

Sirius arriva près du quatuor. Jade, Dominique, Louis, Keira, Appoline, Edward, Scorpius et Albus les rejoignirent également.

\- Suivez-moi, on va dans mon bureau.

Le petit groupe suivi Sirius sous les regards curieux de leur camarade. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Sirius.

\- Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous donnez les lettres que vos parents m'ont donné. Scorpius, voici celle de ton père et de ta grand-mère. James, Albus et Lily, voilà celle de vos parents. Keira, Jade, celle de vos parents. Voilà la votre Edward et Appoline. Dominique et Louis, voilà celle de vos parents. Rose, Louis, celle de votre mère.

\- Celle de maman ? Dit Rose. Et papa ?

\- Vous comprendrez en lisant vos lettres. Le professeur Flitwick vous autorise à rester ensemble le temps de dire ces lettre et de retourner en cours seulement à 10 heures. Je vous laisse mon bureau, j'ai un cours à 8 heure.

Le groupe acquiesça.

_Scorpius,_

_Je suis heureux de recevoir une lettre de ta part dès le premier jour même si tes motivations ne sont pas celle que j'aurai aimé. Je suis également contente d'apprendre que tout s'est bien passé._

_Et j'imagine très bien la tête de Théo lorsqu'il a vu que Keira était répartie à Gryffondor. Après tout aucune de ses filles n'est allées à Serpentard et en plus l'une d'elle est à Gryffondor._

_Je sais très bien que si tu m'as envoyé une lettre, c'est pour que je réponde à tes questions. J'aurai préféré te voir pour te répondre, mais les sorties de Pré-au-Lard ne sont pas pour maintenant. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Tu sais que je t'aimes, quoi que je t'apprenne rien ne changera. Donc, concernant ta mère, tu sais que chez les sorciers de sang-purs, les mariages sont généralement arrangés et que par conséquence, je n'ai pas choisi d'épouser ta mère, c'est mon père qui l'a décidé. J'aimais une autre femme quand j'avais ton âge. Mais, pour ton grand-père Lucius, il aurait été hors de question que je l'épouse puisqu'elle était la fille de deux Moldus. En plus, le contrat de mariage était déjà arrangé. J'avais également pour ordre de pourrir la vie à cette fille pour être l'ami d'Harry Potter. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer Hermione. Mais, je l'aimais, je l'aimais vraiment. J'ai appris à aimer ta mère parce que je le devais, et même si je l'aimais, j'ai toujours aimé Hermione. Voilà tu sais tout._

_Pour ce qui s'est passé sur le quai, ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre. Hermione ou Harry devraient s'en chargés._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Drago._

* * *

_Rose, Hugo,_

_Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tout vas bien pour vous mes chéris. Vous me manquez déjà. J'ai été ravi d'apprendre que Keira et Roxanne soient envoyés à Gryffondor._

_Je sais que là, tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout ce qu'il va se passer. J'imagine qu'en vous disant ça, je ne vous rassure pas. Ce qu'il s'est passé entre votre père et tonton Harry est l'une des conséquences aux actes de votre père. J'ai découvre que votre père me trompait, et samedi sur le quai, j'ai craqué, je l'ai avoué à Harry, Ginny et Drago. Ça n'a pas plus à votre oncle. C'est donc officiel, je demande le divorce. Votre père est d'accord avec cela, il a dit que ce qu'il éprouvait pour moi aujourd'hui, n'est plus le même amour qu'au début. Il souhaite refaire sa vie avec Gabrielle. Maintenant, vous savez tout. Avec votre père, on lance la procédure de divorce dès demain. On a choisi de vous laisser le choix avec votre père de voir où vous voulez vivre, bien que votre père est décidé qu'après le divorce, il quitterait probablement l'Angleterre._

_Je suis désolé de vous apprendre tout cela dans une lettre, mais je ne pouvez pas attendre de vous voir pour vous le dire. Je vous embrasse,_

_Maman._

* * *

_James, Albus, Lily,_

_On est heureux avec votre père et moi d'apprendre que tout va bien. On va éviter de répéter ce que Hermione a dit à Rose et Hugo puisqu'on sait que vous vous êtes tous concertés avant de nous écrire. C'est pourquoi nous ne vous diront rien de plus. Hugo et Rose vous expliqueront._

_J'allais oublié James prends bien soin de Lily._

_On vous embrasse,_

_Papa et maman._

* * *

_Jade, Keira,_

_Nous sommes satisfaits de savoir que vous êtes bien installées. Nous sommes également fière de toi Keira. Nous savons que vous aimeriez des explications concernant ce qui s'est passée sur le quai et bien les Potter et Hermione ont déjà expliqué ce point. Pour ce qu'il y a entre Drago et Hermione, nous allons faire simple, il n'y a rien. Drago est amoureux d'elle depuis toujours comme il l'a expliqué à Scorpius dans sa lettre, et Hermione est amoureuse de son mari, bien qu'elle aimait Drago avant celui-ci. Nous vous laissons en espérant qu'avec les lettres que nous vous avons tous écrit vous aurez les réponses à vos questions._

_Nous vous embrassons,_

_Maman, papa._

* * *

_Edward, Appoline,_

_Nous avons été très surpris de recevoir une lettre sitôt, mais nous sommes content de vous savoir bien installés bien que le contraire nous aurez étonnés._

_Nous ne répondrons pas à vos questions. Nous suppose qu'Harry, Drago, Hermione et Théo s'en sont chargés dans les leur. On va juste vous dire que Drago est fou d'Hermione et qu'il n'a pas apprécié que Weasley l'a trompe._

_On vous embrasse,_

_Blaise, Pansy._

* * *

_Dominique, Louis,_

_On est heureux de savoir que tout va bien. Félicitations à Roxanne et Keira. Je sais que vous attendez des réponses, et les seules que nous pouvons ajouter c'est que votre oncle Ron trompe Hermione avec ma sœur Gabrielle. Nous ne l'avons su que sur le quai et nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec leur agissement. Voilà, pour ce qui s'est passé. Nous espérons que vous resterez tous unis pour soutenir Hugo et Rose dans les moments difficiles qui pourrait suivre._

_On vous embrasse,_

_Maman, papa._

Ils avaient tous lu leur lettre à tour de rôle. Ce qu'ils apprirent les bouleversa surtout Rose et Hugo, qui sont les principaux concernés par ce drame.

\- On est désolé ! dirent James, Lily, Jade et Edward en même temps.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rose. Ce n'est pas votre faute, ce qui s'est passé, c'est papa qui s'est comporté comme un crétin.

Edward s'approcha de Rose pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle était tellement triste et en colère contre son père qu'elle le laissa faire malgré la colère qu'elle ressent à son égard. Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras.

\- On sera la pour vous, dit Dominique.

\- Merci, dit Rose.

Hugo était avec Lily. Elle le serrait dans les bras pour lui montrer son soutien. Ils étaient vraiment anéhantis par cette nouvelle.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Dit Appoline. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à vous de décider avec qui vous voulez vivre.

\- Je sais pas, dit Hugo. Papa a trahi maman, mais c'est une décision que je ne peux pas prendre sur un coup.

\- Moi, je vais vivre avec maman... Il est hors de question que je l'abandonne, c'est papa qui a fait une connerie, s'emporta Rose.

\- Rose, dit Hugo, tu ne peux pas choisir sur un coup de tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas défendre papa tout de même !

\- Au faites Scorpius, demanda Edward, il te dit quoi ton père ?

\- La vérité... Qu'il a épousé ma mère sans l'aimer, mais qu'il a appris à l'aimer. En faites, vous aviez raison. Il aime Mrs Weasley, et cela depuis toujours...

\- Oh...

C'est tout ce que fut capable de dire Rose. Le père de Scorpius Malefoy était amoureux de son père. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait l'air cool malgré son air stricte. D'ailleurs, il semblait encore plus sévère que se mère. En plus de ça, il était séduisant, on ne pouvait pas le nier. Rose fini par se rendre compte qu'elle était entrain de faire l'éloge de Drago alors que ses parents allaient divorcer.

\- Tout va bien se passer, tenta James de rassurer tout le monde, peu convaincu de ce qu'il annonçait.

Le soir, Lily était sur son lit, les rideaux de ce dernier fermé. Elle trouvait que tout dans sa vie, tournait au cauchemar. Scorpius avait une petite-amie, son oncle et sa tante divorçaient, bref, il y avait de changement, les prochains mois risquaient d'être durs.


	4. Important

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions et qui pensent qu'un nouveau chapitre a été publié. Malheureuses en ayant changé de fournisseur internet, mon adresse mail qui servait ce compte n'était plus mon mail principal. Or, au départ je ne voyais pas comment changer l'email de ce compte et j'en ai créée un autre.

J'informe tout ceux qque ça intéresse que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions publiées sur ce compte, je les republierai sur mon autre compte après mes partiels ou plutôt les résultats mi-juin, je pense.

Je vous donne maintenant mon autre compte, mais je re posterai un message ici lorsque je les posterai ( quand je les partagerai, il y aura probablement de nouveaux chapitres également )

Compte : Emeraude-Slytherin


End file.
